


you're my road walking me home

by windycity



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, idk how to tag this whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycity/pseuds/windycity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how they finally got engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my road walking me home

Beer in one hand, video game controller in another, shitty couch in a shitty apartment he owned with his boyfriend, legs resting comfortably on the coffee table – that was all Mickey needed to be happy. It had taken him some time to realize that, years actually, but now he was there. Mickey Milkovich, a dark haired, confused petit boy who once was too scared to even think about his sexuality, let alone have people know about it, was now living together with the man of his dreams to put it sentimentally, and he loved every second of it. Sure life had ups and down, but they didn’t feel so insuperable when you had someone who’d walk through them with you.

Their apartment was cluttered and small, the light yellow wallpaper was peeling off everywhere and the floors were so squeaky and the old water pipes so noisy that every time Ian would take piss in the middle of the night, it’d wake Mickey up. But it offered them all the privacy in the world, and not having to be afraid of someone walking in on them was all that Mickey really needed from the place. Besides, it was starting to get clearer to him that home in fact wasn’t a place, but a person.  
Mickey was just about to light up a joint when he heard the front door open. Ian walked past Mickey straight to the kitchen to get a beer from the tiny fridge that was placed awkwardly so low that Ian basically had to get on his knees to get something from there. He then came back to the living room and sat next to the brunet, still not saying a word.  
Mickey turned his head at the other man with a confused look in his face. The way Ian had just stormed in, clearly upset about something, brought back memories from the time he didn’t have medication for his bipolar disorder and it scared Mickey a bit.

“Ya alright?”, he asked putting the lighter and the joint aside.  
Ian turned at him, tilting his head a little. “Yeah, why?”  
“Because you don’t seem alright.”  
The redhead let out a long sigh as if trying to buy more time to think.  
“Debbie’s getting married.”  
Mickey raised his eyebrow and took a final sip from his beer, sensing that he’d need more tonight.  
“Why’s that making you so upset? Thought we liked the guy”, he noted placing the empty beer bottle on the floor with the others.  
“It’s not about him. I just –“, Ian clearly had the words all figured out, but he still cut off his sentence in the middle and let his head drop, not having to look Mickey in the eyes.  
“You just what?”  
Ian sighed again. “Doesn’t it ever bother you how everyone is moving forward and we just stay still?”, he asked, biting his lower lip – a habit he’d subconsciously caught from Mickey after years of being together.  
Mickey could sense himself starting to freak out because he knew where the conversation was headed and it was still one of the rare things about their relationship that were in the zone brightly labeled as “uncomfortable” in capital letters inside his head.

“I like what we have, okay? But shit, if you’re getting bored or something then –“  
“I’m not saying that, don’t fucking twist my words.”  
Maybe it was the heat that had been going on for days combined with the beers he’d just drank to his empty stomach but Mickey felt himself getting more annoyed than he was supposed to.  
“You don’t think moving together is moving forward?”, he barked.  
“No Mick, that is moving forward, it’s just, that happened five fucking years ago.”  
Mickey let out a dry laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“I’m pretty sure you fucking knew what you signed into with me. I never promised you a fucking roller coaster ride”, Mickey said immediately realizing how wrong he was. That was exactly what their relationship was – uphills so steady and exciting, making them wonder how they had ever thought they’d be better off without each other, followed by the down hills that were so sudden and intense, that for a moment giving up seemed to be an option. But it never really was, it hadn’t been since Ian got back from the little trip to the army years ago.

“I am not saying what you’re giving me isn’t enough I just–“ , Ian knew Mickey had come to the point where he’d be unable to talk about this rationally but he still gave one last try which was followed by the older man cutting him off.  
“Are you really not though? Because I think the message is pretty fucking clear”, Mickey was standing up now.  
“I just don’t get it, okay?”, Ian was finally starting to heat up too. “How you just went and married some fucking whore off a street like it was nothing but we’ve been together for God knows how long and every little step we take makes you flip!”  
It wasn’t often that Mickey had heard Ian yelling like that, they’ve had their fights but usually Ian was able to stay calm while Mickey was the one who snapped. But now it was both of them, throwing out words that didn’t matter as much as the tone in which they were spoken in.  
“Because”, Mickey had to stop to calm down enough to speak.

“Because you mean something to me. Fucking everything”, with that Mickey was out and Ian was left sitting in the couch alone, leaning his head in his hands and staring at the empty beer bottles on the floor.

___

 

Mickey did come home for the night, which in some level surprised Ian. The brunet marched to their bedroom, grabbed his pillow and carried it to the living room. He adjusted himself in the couch, not even bothering to take off his clothes and listened how Ian closed the bedroom door and turned off the lights.  
After hours of trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, Mickey still lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to the calming sound of the fan their bedroom – they had to keep it running day and night during the summers because the place got too fucking hot. His thoughts were getting clearer as the night turned into a morning and when the clock neared 4AM he finally fell asleep. 

Mickey woke up first, determined to get to work before Ian would wake up he rushed through his morning routines; brushing his teeth and drinking a cup of black coffee so swiftly he was often left with burnt tongue to go along with his grumpy morning appearance. This morning, after finishing his coffee, he picked up Ian’s pills from the cabinet above the sink and placed them on the kitchen table with glass of water, worried about Ian being too upset and forgetting them. Then he rushed out.

When Mickey got home from work later that day, he found Ian who was on his day off in their bedroom. He was still in bed, with sweats and no shirt, hair all messy and sheets spread out in the foot of the bed. He had carried Mickey's pillow back to where it belonged. The redhead heard Mickey coming in but didn’t put his book down, he was holding it up so high it was covering his face.  
“Look, I’m sorry for storming out like that”, Mickey started after a while.  
He was still standing at the door watching the younger man.  
“It’s okay. I was being an asshole, too”, Ian sighed, finally putting his book down and looking at Mickey.  
The brunet nodded slightly. “I’ve heard it’s contagious. So, we good?”  
Ian laughed a bit. “We good.”  
“I’m going to get something to eat”, Mickey said then, now with a tiny smirk on his face.  
“Good, haven’t eaten all day”, Ian said and then got back to his book not noticing that Mickey actually had no intentions to leave the room.

“Oh, one more thing”, Mickey took a deep breath and fished a little black box from his pocket and tossed it to the bed next to Ian, who stared at it for a good moment before grabbing it.  
“What’s this?”, the younger man asked incredulously.  
“What do you think, Firecrotch?”  
“Mick you don’t have to – I didn’t mean to push you like that.”  
“I know I don’t have to”, Mickey said calmly as he sat on the bed. “But I want to.”  
Ian’s face was starting to lighten up and the way his eager eyes met Mickeys made the brunet realize how all this time, once again, he had really been afraid for nothing.  
“Really? Are you sure?”, Ian asked once more.  
“Pretty damn sure”, Mickey promised, then taking the still unopened box from Ian. “Let me do this.”

He removed the simple silver ring from the box and took Ian’s left hand on his. After moment of hesitation they both clearly needed, he carefully placed the ring on his boyfriend’s finger, and it was way less scary than it was supposed to be for someone who had been so afraid of the truth ever since he discovered it.  
“Fuck Mickey, it’s amazing I love it. I love you, you’re -”, Ian’s words came out like a waterfall and Mickey listened every single one of them. They filled the bedroom, making him blush in a way he hadn’t in years. When Ian finally stopped to catch a breath Mickey placed two fingers on his lips.  
“Shut the fuck up”, he laughed and Ian smiled against his fingers.

They were still smiling after their lips finally crashed together, and they didn’t stop smiling for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this tonight and because it's really late and I'm tired there might be some grammar errors and stuff I'm sorry about that.  
> Anyways, hope you liked it and please leave comments or something!!
> 
> (tittle from Ed Sheeran's song I'm a mess)


End file.
